Lost Currently Unnamed
by Hekate-Trivia
Summary: (Will live up to rating soon, I swear) Two friends end up on the island together. As their friendship grows and stuff begins happening to everyone on the island, how will everyone hold up?
1. Prologue

**_A/N_** _Please be patient with this story, it's the first fanfic I have ever written. I would appreciate any constructive criticism you may have to offer, just don't be mean, please. This is very short as it's just a way to introduce my characters._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lost and Characters. I do own my characters:Lilly & Ryan_

Prologue

Lilly stared blankly across the ocean as memories of the past few days flooded her. She thought about her family she was headed home to see. She thought about her friends she hasn't spoken to for months. She wanted off the island but didn't think it was happening anytime soon.

"Hey." Lilly turned to see the only person on the island she knew, Ryan.

"Hi Ryan." She turned back towards the ocean and Ryan sat himself down beside her. "What you up to?" Lilly asked. The wind picked up, blowing her short red hair and messing it up.

"What's there to be doing?" Ryan asked with a smirk on his face. Lilly shot him a look and he straightened his face. "Just coming to see how you are. You seem very sad."

"Well… we're all kinda stuck on this godforsaken spit of land without our families. Well, besides those guys." Lilly said, gesturing towards Shannon and Boone. Shannon was lying on the beach tanning and Boone was trying to coax her to do some work. She also saw Michael trying to talk to his son Walt. She looked farther down the beach and saw Sun and Jin talking under a big piece of metal from the plane. "No one knows anyone else here, besides us. And we've been told there's basically no chance we will be rescued… at least not anytime soon." Ryan considered what she said.

"True, but think about it. You have that chance to start fresh you always wanted." Ryan had a tendency of being an optimist at times.

"I never thought it would actually happen. Not like this. I went to Australia to try and start over."

"I thought you just wanted to visit Australia?" Ryan thought out loud.

"Well yeah, I wanted to see Australia, but I also just wanted to get away from home for a little while. That 'little while' has ended and I just want to get home."

"So do I." Ryan stared at the ground, Lilly's pessimism finally won.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hjr: **_Thanks for my first review. Now that I think about it I did forget about Jin and Sun. Oops, I'll fix that as soon as possible, lol. I'll look for the places the space is missing. Thanks._

Chapter 1

Lilly sat on a log staring into the fire; the flame had captured her attention. While she was sitting there one particular memory of her past kept running through her head.

_"Lilly, sweetheart. What happened?" Lilly's mother, Jen, asked. She was full of concern for her hysterical daughter._

_"He…he…" Lilly's tears found new energy in what she was trying to explain to her mother and she fell against the wall sobbing. _

_"Calm down and tell me what happened." Jen said. She stood in front of Lilly and helped her up. "What happened that has made you so upset?" _

_"He told me he doesn't love me anymore." Lilly managed to spit out between uncontrollable sobs. "He broke up with me." _

_"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Jen wrapped her daughter in a loving and comforting hug. _

"Lilly!" Lilly snapped out of her daydream to see Ryan approaching her. "Lilly, are you okay? You look like you're about to cry."

"Just remembering some things about life back in Canada." Lilly said sadly.

"You really miss home, don't you?" Ryan sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Not this particular memory." Lilly scowled.

"May I ask what you were thinking about?" Ryan asked after seeing the expression on her face.

"The day the love of my life broke up with me." She answered bitterly. Ryan glanced at the hurt expression that was now on her small face and looked away.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I hope I didn't upset you." He stood up and walked away slowly. Lilly let the tears flow from her eyes as she watched her only friend on the island walk away from her.

"You okay?" An accented voice said from behind. Lilly turned to see the pregnant woman standing behind her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lilly managed to say while wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Oh, now that's a lie. I'm Claire." She took a seat beside Lilly. "What's your name?"

"Lilly." Lilly responded.

"So what were you doing in Australia?" Claire asked.

"Getting away from the drama of life at home." Lilly responded. She brushed a loose strand of red hair from her face and continued drying her tears.

"And you were headed back home I take it?"

"Yeah. I missed everyone. Why were you on the plane?" Lilly was very interested as to why a very pregnant girl was flying.

"I was going to put my baby up for adoption in LA. How long were you in Australia?"

"Not long, maybe a month. I didn't want to be away from my family and friends for much longer than that. I have just always wanted to see Australia and I needed a vacation."

"So what were you crying about when I came over? Did you and that guy have a fight or something?" Claire gestured towards Ryan who was now talking to a guy with messy blond hair.

"No. I was daydreaming about the past and he came over to talk. We were friends way before the island. I didn't know he was in Australia and I didn't know he was on that flight."

"Was it a sad memory?" Claire asked. She bore a sad expression on her freckled face. Lilly looked into Claire's eyes and saw the sadness and sincere care.

"Yes."

**_A/N_**: _If anyone could tell me 2 pieces of information it would be greatly appreciated. _

_Claire's age_

_The name of the psychic Claire saw_


End file.
